visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
The GazettE
the GazettE, previously known as ガゼット (Gazetto) , is a visual kei metal band signed to PS Company. It is one of the most popular bands in the scene, and PS Company's best-selling act. Band history 2002: Conception and Early Work The foundations of the band began with Ruki (vocals), Reita (bass), and Uruha (guitar). After being involved with other bands in the visual scene, the trio decided that the GazettE would be their last band. They recruited Aoi (guitar) and Yune (drums) from disbanded visual band Artia and so began the GazettE in January 2002. Originally signed to Matina, they released their first single, "Wakaremichi", and a video release on April 30, 2002. They re-released Wakaremichi and the video release in June of the same year. By September, they had released "Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza" and their second PV release. In October they played their first one-man live. On Christmas, the 5-song compilation 妖幻鏡moon including the Gazette's song "Yougenkyou" was released . 2003: New drummer and COCKAYNE SOUP In early 2003, Yune decided to leave the band, and he was replaced by Kai. Shortly after, they signed with the PS Company label and in May, released their first EP, COCKAYNE SOUP. They started their first tour, with the band Hanamuke, and along with the tour, the bands collaborated on two songs. A second tour followed with the band Vidoll, and the bands were featured together on the November issue of Cure, a magazine focusing on Visual Kei bands. In early December they played a co-headlining show with Deadman. On December 28, they performed at Fool's Mate magazine's Beauti-fool's Fest which was later released on DVD. '2004: Disorder' On January 16, 2004 they recorded a solo performance at the Shibuya-AX, which was released on DVD as Tokyo Saiban -Judgment Day-''. On March 30, 2004 they released their ''Madara mini-album, which reached #2 on the Oricon Indie Charts. Madara was followed in May by a companion DVD, which included six music videos and an in-the-studio documentary. The same month, the GazettE was featured in Shoxx magazine's Expect Rush III, a catalogue of independent Visual Kei artists. A second live DVD, Heisei Banka, was released in August. During September and October they toured with fellow PS Company bands Kra and BIS. Their debut album, Disorder, was released in October and made it to the top 5 of the indies Oricon Daily Charts. The band spent the remainder of 2004 and 2005 touring extensively, releasing Gama, another mini-album, in August. 2005-2006: NIL and Nameless Liberty Six Guns In 2005, the band released their first major label single, Cassis, in the month of December. Starting 2006 with a name change—from Japanese characters to a romanized script—they released NIL, their second full-length album, on February 8, 2006, and embarked on another Japanese tour, ending at the venue Nippon Budokan. That July, The Gazette performed at the Beethovenhalle inBonn, Germany, their first show outside of Asia. The concerts were arranged in conjunction with the AnimagiC anime and manga convention. '2007-2009: Stacked Rubbish and DIM' Three more singles were released followed by another studio album, Stacked Rubbish on July 4, 2007 Stacked Rubbish on. It reached #2 on the Oricon charts within a day from the release. The album debut was followed by a promotional tour from July through September. In October, The Gazette embarked on their first European tour, performing in England, Finland, France, and Germany. A single named "Guren" was released on February 13, 2008, which landed a #1 spot on the Oricon Charts. It was announced that a new DVD would be released in August, and a new single Leech in Autumn 2008, which also landed a #1 spot on the Oricon daily charts. The Gazette accomplished a one man tour through all of October called "From the Distorted City," referencing to the song "Distorted Daytime" in their single "Leech," which portrays Tokyo as a "distorted city," in terms of the society and political crisis sweeping over Japan. On November 15, 2008, The Gazette hosted their first secret show in Shinjuku Station. Originally, around two-hundred fifty people were to be anticipated, but instead, over seven thousand attended, the most in the band's history. Due to the amount of people on the streets, the police were forced to shut it down after two songs. On January 3, 2009, The Gazette performed alongside their fellow bands signed to the PS Company label to celebrate the record label's tenth anniversary, where they announced they would release a new single called "Distress and Coma", which was preceded by a seventh-anniversary performance on March 10 at Makuhuhari Messe Convention Hall. The band released their next full-length studio album, "Dim" in the summer, followed by another Japan-wide summer tour starting in July, for which the tour's final show was held at Saitama Super Arena. On October 7, 2009, they released their new single called "Before I Decay". On December 24, The Gazette held a Christmas eve live to close out the year called "A HYMN OF THE CRUXIFIXION". 2010-2011: Label Change, NLSB & TOXIC On March 17, 2010, the band embarked Standing Live Tour 10 (The End of Stillness) at Zepp Tokyo.9 After the fan club tour, the band then announced a new single and a live tour, which is named Tour 10 Nameless Liberty Six Bullets starting in July with two consecutive nights at Nippon Budokan. Among all of these events, the band has also announced that they would be transferring from King Records to Sony Music Records. Shiver is the first single with new label Sony Music Records and was also selected as the opening theme song to the Sony anime series Kuroshitsuji II. On August 4, 2010, they released 3rd music video on DVD titled Film Bug II which included 10's PV from Regret to Before I Decay. Right after the release of Shiver, the band announced the final stop of the Tour 10 Nameless Liberty Six Bullets would be held at Tokyo Dome, and two new singles Red and Pledge would be released. On March 2011, the band embarked on a fanclub only tour named Live Tour 11 (Two Concept Eight Nights -ABYSS/LUCY-) and 9th Birth (Day 9 -NINE-) at Zepp Tokyo in March 10. On March 23, The Gazette released a compilation album titled Traces Best of 2005-2009 and a live concert DVD named The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome. The Gazette has postponed the releases of their best-of album Traces Best of 2005-2009 and live DVD The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome which contains footage of their final concert at Tokyo Dome due to the catastrophe in Japan. Both were released on April 6. Their single Vortex was released on May 25, 2011. On July 2011, Ruki and Aoi will join in PS Carnival Tour 2011 Summer 7 Days at Shibuya. Ruki will include on session band named "LU/V" and Aoi will include on session band named "aoi with bon:cra-z". The Gazette will also be performing at the 2011 Summer Sonic Festival that will be held on August 13 and 14, in Tokyo and Osaka. On September 18, 2011, The Gazette performing at Inazuma Rock Festival 2011 with TM Revolution. The Gazette finally announced the release of their new single "Remember the Urge" in August 31, the new album "Toxic" on October 5 and the Live Tour11 Venomous Cell. The tour will start on October 10 in Tokyo at the International Forum Hall A and will lead the band through 27 cities with a total of 28 performances until the end of the year.The final tour would be held on Yokohama Arena with the title named Tour11-12 Venomous Cell -the Finale- Omega in January 14, 2012. 2012-Present: DIVISION, Live DVD, Tour and Beautiful Deformity In the final concert of the Venomous Cell tour, The Gazette announced that they will hold a 10th anniversary concert called Standing Live 2012 10th Anniversary -The Decade- at Makuhari Messe on March 10, 2012. They also announced the release of a new album called Division. The album will came out on August 29th in Japan and on October 1st in the UK and Europe (via JPU Records). As previously revealed, the album included entirely new songs. Division was promoted during the nationwide tour Live Tour12 -Division- Groan of Diplosomia 01, which started on October 8th and finished on November 29th the same year. Before this, the band will also embarked on a fanclub-only tour, titled Standing Live Tour12 -Heresy Presents- Heterodoxy. It started on July 4th and ended on August 29th. The GazettE participated in a tribute/cover album for songs by T.M.Revolution. The album, UNDER-COVER, featured the a cover of "Shakin' love" performed by the band. The cover album was released on February 27th, 2013. They also announced a new single titled "FADELESS" to be released in August 2013 and a new album, called "BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY" to be out on October the same year. They released a new live DVD on June 26th, 2013 called "LIVE TOUR 12-13［DIVISION］FINAL MELT" The album "BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY" was released on October 23rd, 2013, with a new PV for the song "INSIDE BEAST". Lineup * ルキ (Ruki) - Drums (as Kirihi 霧緋) → Vocals → 魅琴 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * 麗 (Uruha) - Guitar → before christ → adolf → dis eine → 鴉 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * 葵 (Aoi) - Guitar → Melville → Artia → the GazettE * れいた (Reita) - Bass → 鴉 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * 戒 (Kai) - Drums (2003.02.01 - present) → La'DeathtopiA → Mareydi†Creia → the GazettE Former members * 由寧 (Yune) - Drums (2002.03 - 2003.01.23) → Latour → Melville → Artia → Vall'na racill (support) → ガゼット → König → 蛇鐘-jabell- Discography Albums= The GazettE - COCKAYNE SOUP Album Cover.jpg |'COCKAYNE SOUP' EP (2003.05.28)|link=COCKAYNE SOUP The GazettE - Akuyuukai Album Cover.png|'悪友會〜あくゆうかい〜' EP (2003.06.25)|link=Akuyuukai The GazettE - Spermargarita Album Cover.png|'スペルマルガリィタ' EP (2003.07.30)|link=SPERMARGRITA The GazettE - Hankou Seimei Bun Album Cover.jpg|'犯行声明文' EP (2003.10.01)|link=Hankou Seimei Bun The GazettE - MADARA Album Cover.jpg|'斑蠡～MADARA～' EP (2004.03.30)|link=MADARA The GazettE - DISORDER Album Cover.png|'DISORDER' Full-Length (2004.10.13)|link=DISORDER The GazettE - Gama Album Cover.jpg|'蛾蟇' EP (2005.08.03)|link=Gama The GazettE - NIL Album Cover.jpg|'NIL' Full-Length (2006.02.08)|link=NIL The GazettE - STACKED RUBBISH Album Cover.jpg|'STACKED RUBBISH' Full-Length (2007.07.04)|link=STACKED RUBBISH The GazettE - DIM Album Cover.jpg|'DIM' Full-Length (2009.07.15)|link=DIM The GazettE - TOXIC Album Cover.jpg|'TOXIC' Full-Length (2011.10.05)|link=TOXIC The GazettE - DIVISION Album Cover.jpg|'DIVISION' Full-Length (2012.08.29)|link=DIVISION The GazettE - Beautiful Deformity Album Cover.jpg|'BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY' Full-Length (2013.10.23)|link=BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY The GazettE - DOGMA Album Cover.jpg|DOGMA Full-Length (2015.08.26)|link=DOGMA The GazettE - NINTH Album Cover.jpg|NINTH Full-Length (2018.06.13)|link=NINTH |-|Singles= The GazettE - Wakaremichi Single Cover.jpg|2002.04.30 別れ道 (Wakaremichi) The GazettE - Kichiku Kyousi (32sai Doukshin) no Nousatsu Kouza Single Cover.jpg|2002.08.30 鬼畜教師（32歳独身）の悩殺講座 (Kichiku Kyousi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza) The GazettE - Gozen 0-ji no Trauma Radio Single Cover.jpg|2003.09.20 午前0時のとらうまラヂオ (Gozen 0-ji no Trauma Radio) The GazettE - Zakurogata no Yuutsu Single Cover.jpg|2004.07.28 ザクロ型の憂鬱 (Zakurogata no Yuutsu) The GazettE - zetsu Single Cover.jpg|2004.07.28 舐～zetsu～ The GazettE - Miseinen Single Cover.jpg|2004.07.28 未成年 (Miseinen) The GazettE - Danippon Itangeishateki Noumiso Chuzuri Zecchou Zekkei Ongenshuu Single Cover.jpg|2004.07.28 大日本異端芸者的脳味噌中吊り絶頂絶景音集 (Danippon Itangeishateki Noumiso Chuzuri Zecchou Zekkei Ongenshuu) The GazettE - reila Single Cover.jpg|2005.03.08 reila The GazettE - Cassis Single Cover.jpg|2005.12.17 Cassis The GazettE - REGRET Single Cover.jpg|2006.10.25 REGRET The GazettE - Filth in the beauty Single Cover.jpg|2006.11.01 Filth in the beauty The GazettE - Hyena Single Cover.jpg|2007.02.07 Hyena The GazettE - Gurren Single Cover.jpg|2008.02.13 紅蓮 (Guren) The GazettE - LEECH Single Cover.jpg|2008.11.12 LEECH The GazettE - DISTRESS AND COMA Single Cover.jpg|2009.03.25 DISTRESS AND COMA The GazettE - BEFORE I DECAY Single Cover.jpg|2009.10.07 BEFORE I DECAY The GazettE - SHIVER Single Cover.jpg|2010.07.21 SHIVER The GazettE - Red Single Cover.jpg|2010.09.22 Red The GazettE - PLEDGE Single Cover.jpg|2010.12.15 PLEDGE The GazettE - VORTEX Single Cover.jpg|2011.05.25 VORTEX The GazettE - REMEMBER THE URGE Single Cover.jpg|2011.08.31 REMEMBER THE URGE The GazettE - FADELESS Single Cover.jpg|2013.08.21 FADELESS |-|Distributed Singles= The GazettE - Doro Darake no Seishun Single Cover.jpg|2003.10.08 泥だらけの青春。(Doro Darake no Seishun) The GazettE - Juuyonsai no Knife Single Cover.jpg|2004.09.22 十四歳のナイフ (Juuyonsai no Knife) The GazettE - Chigire Single Cover.jpg|2005.08.04 チギレ(Chigire) |-|Compilations= The GazettE - Dainihon Itangeishateki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongenshuu Album Cover.jpg|2006.05.03 大日本異端芸者的脳味噌逆回転絶叫音源集 (Dainihon Itangeishateki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongenshuu) The GazettE - TRACES BEST OF 2005-2009 Album Cover.jpg|2011.03.23 TRACES BEST OF 2005-2009 |-|Omnibus Albums= The GazettE - Yougen Kyou -moon- Single Cover.jpg|2002.12.25 妖幻鏡 -moon- The GazettE - KALEIDOSCOPE Album Cover.jpg|2003.05.01 KALEIDOSCOPE The GazettE - |2003.05.06 男尻ツアーファイナル配布CD The GazettE - |2004.07.28 Cure Japanesque Rock Collectionz The GazettE - |2007.01.24 ロックNIPPON 東海林のり子セレクション Videos VHSs= 2002.04.30 センチメンタルビデオ 2002.08.30 視聴覚質 2003.10.01 百鬼家行 |-|DVDs= 2004.04.28 東京裁判～JUDGMENT DAY～ 2004.05.26 斑蠡～MADARA～ 2004.08.25 大日本異端芸者的全国巡礼単独公演「平成挽歌」2004.4.23 Shibuya O-EAST 2005.07.06 STANDING TOUR 2005 FINAL「M.R.D」at 2005年4月17 渋谷公会堂 2006.06.07 FILM BUG I 2006.09.06 Standing Live tour 2006「Nameless Liberty.Six Guns...」TOUR FINAL-日本武道館- 2007.06.13 TOUR2006-2007「DECOMPOSITION BEAUTY」FINAL Meaningless Art That People Showed AT YOKOHAMA ARENA 2008.08.06 TOUR2007-2008 STACKED RUBBISH GRAND FINAL「REPEATED COUNTLESS ERROR」IN 国立代々木競技場第一体育館 2009.12.16 TOUR09-DIM SCENE-FINAL AT SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 2010.08.04 FILM BUG II 2011.03.23 The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome 2013.01.09 10th Anniversary live THE DECADE 2013.06.26 TOUR 12-13［DIVISION］FINAL MELT LIVE AT 03.10 SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 2014/05/21 『the GazettE LIVE TOUR13-14［MAGNIFICENT MALFORMED BOX］FINAL CODA LIVE AT 01.11 YOKOHAMA ARENA ［DVD］』 |-|Omnibus Videos= 2003.04.10 Matina 最終章～FINAL PRELUDE～ 2003.04.29 喧嘩上等 2006.??.?? Peace & Smile Carnival tour2005～笑顔でファッキュー～ 2009.04.15 Peace & Smile Carnival Books 2008.02.28 バンドスコア the GazettEガゼットSTACKED RUBBISH (BAND SCORE) 2013.11.25 the GazettE 『DECADE』 Gallery Division Header Promotion.jpg External links * Official website Category:Bands